Phantom Manor : Le Secret du Phantom
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [Possible violence] L'histoire du manoir Ravenswood est bien loin d'être finie. Mélanie compte bien ajouter quelques âmes perdues à la population du manoir… Cependant une personne va s'y opposer.


**Le Secret du Phantom**

* * *

Le brouillard lui cachait la vue, ses pas s'enchaînaient contre les graviers sans pour autant qu'elle ne sache où se rendre. La nuit dissimulait sous son manteau noir le kiosque où reposaient, comme figés dans le temps, le service à thé couvert de toiles d'araignées. La jeune fille emprunta l'allée principale, gravit les marches qui la séparaient du manoir avec appréhension. Cependant, la témérité prit le dessus assez vite, et en l'espace de deux petites secondes elle eut débloqué la porte d'entrée et posé le pied contre la moquette rouge de la villa victorienne.

Les rideaux virevoltaient dans tous les sens à cause de la tempête dehors, la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer l'humidité. Il n'y avait pour lumière que le chandelier que la jeune aventurière tenait à la main. Son père lui avait dit de ne pas s'aventurer en ces lieux, de ne jamais en ouvrir la porte, mais Dieu, pourquoi l'écouterait-elle ? Son cœur manqua un battement quand la porte s'abattit derrière elle. Le vent devait l'avoir poussée. Dans le hall, il n'y avait guère grand-chose à voir : la décoration était splendide, ce fut indubitable, mais il n'y avait là qu'un miroir accroché au milieu de rideaux rouge carmin. Toutefois, quand la nouvelle arrivante tourna le dos, elle crut entendre des grincements, tels des pas, presque imperceptibles derrière elle. Elle se retourna aussitôt, tendant le bras afin d'éclairer l'endroit où elle avait entendu le bruit délicatement insupportable du parquet. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Cela dit, le miroir arborait le portrait d'une jeune femme aux traits parfaits et à la chevelure brune. Qui était cette femme ? L'aventurière n'aurait su le dire même si sa vie en dépendait ; elle n'accordait pas la moindre crédibilité aux mythes liés à cette maison ancienne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-elle au fantôme, or celui-ci ne fit que de ricaner avant de s'évanouir en fine poussière. La jeune femme toussa et porta une main contre ses lèvres, se raclant la gorge ensuite pour dégager sa gorge obstruée. Aucune réponse, bien. S'ils souhaitaient la jouer comme cela. Sans doute n'étaient-ce que des enfants de bas âge en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague pour l'effrayer. Son père serait bien capable de faire cela.

La jeune femme s'aventura plus encore dans le manoir, empruntant cet ascenseur qui l'avait, depuis toujours, fascinée. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans le long couloir des tableaux changeants (oui, vous avez bien entendu, leurs visages changeaient quand on leur tournait le dos… quelle horreur), la blonde s'avança dans le hall principal du manoir et examina avec attention les escaliers centraux. Une merveille de l'architecture, c'était à n'en pas douter. La jeune femme tira de son sac à dos un appareil photo professionnel et prit quelques clichés de l'instant afin de l'immortaliser. Une voix surgit de nul part quand elle appuya sur le bouton pour enregistrer la photographie en noir et blanc qu'elle venait de prendre. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de relever la tête, une hache surgit et sépara son visage d'enfant du reste de son corps.

Le cadavre retomba contre la moquette, le sang se déversant tel une fontaine de sa gorge ouverte. La robe blanche du fantôme se teinta d'écarlate tandis que la hache, tout contre la moquette, laissait des traînées rouges tout le long des marches jusqu'au boudoir. Elle sourit et se regarda dans le reflet de son miroir squelette : Une de plus. 1000 fantômes à compter de ce jour.

* * *

 _À suivre ? Peut-être._

* * *

Salutations à tous ! Je prends ce petit moment pour commencer une fanfiction, que probablement je ne finirai jamais, me connaissant. Entre le second roman, les maisons d'édition pour le premier et tout le tralala, c'est compliqué d'être partout ! Cependant, je peux essayer ;)

J'espère que cette lecture n'aura pas été un calvaire, les amis :)

À la prochaine fois ! Je vous embrasse bien fort !

Circle of J.


End file.
